


Concern About The Children:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Multi, Oral, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Surgery, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tests/Test Results, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Rachel all go to the hospital, so they can get Grace’s results, & see if she is able to help Charlie, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Concern About The Children:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Rachel all go to the hospital, so they can get Grace’s results, & see if she is able to help Charlie, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett were at **_Shriner’s Children Hospital_** , & all three were nervous about their little boy that they love, & adore. They were waiting for their daughter’s, Grace Williams’s test results from their son’s Charlie Edwards’s Doctor.

 

“I hope that we get some good news”, The Blond said, as they waited for the doctor to come in. “I think that it will be, We just have to believe it”, The Former Seal said, as he was trying to calm his lover down. Rachel said this to him, confessing this to them.

 

“I am scared too, Daniel, It’s gonna be okay, Cause we are gonna be there for them, Again, I am so sorry for this”, They dismissed this, as they comfort her with s hug, Then, Doctor Reagan, Charlie’s Doctor came in with a grim expression.

 

“I have good news, Grace is a match, We can schedule the surgery, & get everything sorted”. “Oh, God”, The British Lady said moaning out in response to the news that she just heard. “Are you okay, Mrs. Edwards ?”, He asked with concern, Steve & Danny were looking at her with the same expression.

 

“I am just worried about our children,” She said, as she answered honestly, “It’s gonna be okay, Let’s listen to what the doctor has to say”, Danny backed his lover, & partner saying, “Steve’s right, Let hear him out”, They gave the good doctor their full attention.


End file.
